littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Items in Project Cygnus
Overview Items can be found in main menu of Project Cygnus. Foods/drinks can be obtained by cooking recipes in the kitchen stove/oven/drinking machine/juicer and give it to your boyfriend or eating it to restore your HP. Materials can obtained by winning the matches, talking to others, completing episodes/chapters or opening treasure chest. By going to the gifts shops, you can buy any kinds of flowers/gifts/clothes to increase your relationship affection levels. But, it required a large amount of money (¥, a Japanese yen) to buy items by complete episodes, friendly/rivalry matches or mini-games. Items Foods and Drinks Breakfast *Crepe *Croissant *French Toast *Omelette *Pancake Soup and Salad ;Soups *Bisque *Bouillabaisse *Clam Chowder *Cream Stew *French Onion Soup *Minestrone *Miso Soup *Noodle Soup *Tom Yum Soup *Tomato Soup *Vichyssoise ;Salads *Caesar Salad *Chef Salad *Cobb Salad *Coleslaw *Garden Salad *Greek Salad *Pasta Salad *Potato Salad *Taco Salad *Wurstsalat Appetizer *Buffalo Wing *Calamares *Croquette *Deviled Eggs *Fried Chicken *Jalapeno Popper *Kimchi *Onion Rings *Prawn Cocktail *Rice Ball *Sashimi *Shrimp Ball *Stuffed Mushrooms *Sushi *Takoyaki *Tempura Main Dishes *Baozi *Beef Bowl *Bento *Bulgogi *Burger *Cheeseburger *Chicken Kung Pao *Chow Mein *Club Sandwich *Curry *Fried Rice *Gyoza *Korean Barbecue *Lasagna *Macaroni and Cheese *Mapo Doufu *Nikujaga Stew *Oden *Okonomiyaki *Omurice *Pizza *Ramen *Ratatouille *Salisbury Steak *Sandwich *Scottish Egg *Seafood Bowl *Seafood Pizza *Stuffed Peppers *Sukiyaki *Surf and Turf *Udon Hot Pot *Vegetable Kebab *Wonton Noodles Desserts *Apple Pie *Anmitsu *Brownies *Carrot Cake *Castella *Cheesecake *Cherry Pie *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Cookie *Chocolate Ice Cream *Cream Puff *Doughnut *Fruit Cake *Fruit Parfait *Lemon Meringue Pie *Mame Daifuku *Matcha Ice Cream *Melon Bread *Mochi Ice Cream *Mochi Rice Cake *Mooncake *Petit Gâteau *Petit Four *Pudding *Shaved Ice *Sorbet *Strawberry Daifuku *Strawberry Ice Cream *Strawberry Shortcake *Sugar Cookie *Taiyaki *Tiramisu *Vanilla Ice Cream Drinks *Apple Cider *Apple Juice *Awamori *Black Tea *Beer *Café au Lait *Chamomile Tea *Chrysanthemum Tea *Coffee *Cola *Green Tea *Earl Grey Tea *Espresso *Frappe *Fruit Punch *Fruit Smoothie *Hot Chocolate *Iced Tea *Lemon Cream Soda *Lemonade *Mango Lassi *Masala Chai *Melon Soda *Milk *Milkshake *Oolong Tea *Orange Juice *Pineapple Juice *Pomegranate Juice *Sake *Strawberry Juice *Turkish Tea Materials Gifts Stuffed Plushies *Stuffed Rabbit *Stuffed Teddy *Stuffed Penguin *Stuffed Monkey *Stuffed Cat *Stuffed Dog *Stuffed Tiger *Stuffed Whale *Stuffed Duck *PlaWres Plushie Flowers/Bouquets *Sunflower *Tulip *Orchid *Red Roses *Pink Roses *Cherry Blossom *Pansy *Lily *Daisy *Verbena *Violet *Poppy Perfumes *Green Tea Perfume *Cedarwood Perfume *China Musk Perfume *Tibetan Spice Perfume *Sandalwood Perfume *Cinnamon Perfume *Frankincense Perfume *Cherry Blossom Perfume *Magnolia Perfume *Sea Mist Perfume *Tea Rose Perfume *Bamboo Perfume Men's Shoes *Sport Sneakers *Cap Toe Oxfords *Kahki Chukkas *Penny Loafers *Camel Monkstraps *Blue-Branded Suedes *Quarter Brogues *Plain Toe Boots *Longwing Derby *Chelsea Boots Accessories *Leather Watch *Lizard-Leathered Watch *Black Leathered Watch *Silver Watch *Gold Watch *Shoewallet *Textile Wallet *Leather Wallet *Wristlet *L-Zip Wallet *Pattern Necktie *White Cravat *Blue-Patterned Necktie *Red-Patterned Necktie *Yellow-Patterned Necktie *White-Patterned Necktie *Sunglasses *Neon Shades *Retro Shades *Leopard Shades *Brown Glasses *Large Glasses *Stunner Shades *Turtle Shell Glasses Special Gifts *Jade Dragon Necklace (Daito) *Chinese Tea Set (Daito) *Sapphire Cufflinks (Kenshi) *Vintage Camera (Kenshi) *Forest Rain Cologne (Ritsuka) *Promise Ring (Ritsuka) *Bouquet of Roses (Clark) *Golden Pocket Watch (Clark) *Binoculars (Yumeto) *Eagle Cap (Yumeto) *Hachimaki (Hibiki) *Incense Burner Holder (Hibiki) *Replica Western Pistols (Hikaru) *Wolf Fang Necklace (Hikaru) Gacha Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Items Category:List of Project Cygnus items